


【喻黄】イバラとバラ①—⑩

by jishyoko



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishyoko/pseuds/jishyoko
Summary: A STORY ABOUT LOVE AND DANGEROUS





	【喻黄】イバラとバラ①—⑩

＊采用倒计时小标题✔  
＊题目翻译过来就是「荆棘与玫瑰」  
＊老曳的点梗 @这里是曳曳  
＊分①②③④⑤⑥⑦吧大概  
＊部分对白粤语有

–176:34:15–

「黄SIR，哩次真系唔系你都唔得啦(这次真的非你不可啦。)」办公桌前的胖中年人不顾自己快要撑爆制服的肚腩，又喝了一口冻鸳鸯，抬眼看着头发染成栗棕色的年轻警【hexie】员露出一抹局促的笑容来:「年龄，身材，你都系最岩既，听日就上船假扮D客啦，你魏sir都应承咗咯，你睇下，公费度假几好啊，话唔埋仲有D艳遇你话系唔系？(年龄，身材，你都是最合适的，明天就上船假扮客人吧，你魏sir也答应了，你看看，公费度假啊多好，说不准还能有点艳遇你说是不是？)」

「得得得，我去仲唔得咩sir！(行行行，我去还不行嘛长官！)」被称为黄sir的年轻人扯了扯制服领口，虽说有点轻浮但是却也站得笔直:「但系你都知噶啦，我唔中意女人噶……(不过你也知道，我不钟意女人的……)」  
「我知我知，宜家咪怕其他人会粘埋D莺莺燕燕度嘛，你去，我放一百个心！(知道知道，这不是怕别人会惹上什么莺莺燕燕嘛，你去，我放一百个心！)」

中年人笑得更开，把桌上另一杯热巧推到年轻人跟前，然后举杯示意:

「祝成功啦。」

「承你贵言。」

年轻人拿起杯子，同他碰杯，琥珀色的杏眼微眯:

「甘我回去拾行李啦。(那我回去收拾行李啦)」

–162:05:52–

「哈——哈唔——」黄少天拖着行李走进港口码头的时候打了个大哈欠，惹得他前边戴帽子的年轻人忍不住回头看了他一眼。

他们手上拿着的是同款式的用金粉火漆蜡封的邀请函信封。

「我仲以为人会好多添，点知维多利亚港就个两丁人。(我还以为人会很多呢，谁知道维多利亚港就两个人。)」黄少天撇嘴，另一人却又深深地看了他一眼:

「维多利亚港似乎系就得我地两个，要搭游艇出外海再上大船嘎。(维多利亚港似乎是就只有我们两个，要搭游艇出外海再上大船的。)」

对方也是用的粤语回答他，黄少天有点诧异，他念叨只是出于解闷，没曾想还能得到回答。还以为对方可能是日本或者韩国过来的客人呢——毕竟这个人，出落得真不是一般的精致，身着定制休闲西服，帽檐底下是黑色的发，再下面，是一双怎么看怎么深情的桃花眼，鼻梁高挺而细长、嘴唇薄而不削，再配上微削的双颊和眼尾似有似无的一颗浅色小痣。

妈呀。黄少天表面礼节性微笑，心底大声尖叫——这是我的菜！！！

愣神久了，回过神来黄少天才意识到自己的不礼貌，忙不迭地挑挑眉毛开始作自我介绍:「我叫黄少天，香港人，坐写字楼的，打算上船度个假relax一下自己。(我叫黄少天，香港人，坐办公室的，打算上船度个假放松一下自己。)」

对方似乎也不在意:「喻文州，广东人……都系黎上船放松噶……不过我觉得我地都系用普通话交流好D，我会流利D，你识唔识讲？(喻文州，广东人，也是来上船放松的……不过我觉得我们还是用普通话交流好点，我会流利点，你会不会讲？)」

刚才没注意，现在听声音简直全中自己的心窝窝！黄少天内心的小人捂着大概是中了箭的胸口，分分钟要升天的状态——当然黄少天此时表面上也只是微微笑着，点了点头，用普通话回答:「当然可以啦。」

他还想再说点什么的，但是小游艇靠岸的响动打断了他们的对话，船上下来一个穿制服的菲律宾人，操着口并不流利的怪味普通话:

「喻先生，黄先生，我来接你们了。请出示邀请函再上船。」

160:30:19

经过约摸一个半小时、漫长的航行，大船的影子终于远远地映入了趴在船栏上看风景的黄少天的眼帘。

应该是到外海了。

不得不说这游艇全速起来也是快的，他这么想着，走回船舱里，喻文州倒是坐在软沙发上朝他举起了香槟杯点了点头。

「离登船还有一会儿吧，少天不来点？」

也太自然熟了吧，第一次被家里人之外的人这么喊，他不住想。不过黄少天倒是挺喜欢的，毕竟接下来一周在船上抬头不见低头见的，而且多一个熟人也没什么不好的——不过，暂时是不能暴露身份的，不然万一对方跟自己根本就是对面道的呢？

黄少天接过酒抿了一口，眼珠子不停地转。

「那，我叫你文州好啦，文州你不介意的吧，我这么叫会不会太自来熟呀，如果你不喜欢一定要跟我说……」

「可以呀。」喻文州眉眼弯弯地答。

黄少天眼睛亮了亮，咧开嘴笑了——还露出了虎牙来。

这模样落在喻文州眼里，他居然觉得有点可爱的——是的，世事就是这么凑巧，他也是性别男，爱好男，不然这次上头也不会派他回这边借度假之名来調查这艘船——国际刑【嗯】警可是很忙的。

两位假客人真警【嗯】察各怀鬼胎，倒是都按兵不动。游艇的船舷划开一大片水面之后终于驶到游轮的登船口下，有几个白人水手上来替他们搬行李——实际上统共就两个箱子，黄少天觉得未免太小题大做，正要上前去表示自己也可以搬的时候，却不想被喻文州抬手拦下了:

「少天，这是他们的工作。」 言下之意就是随他们吧。

黄少天想他是对的，便点了点头，随他们去了——毕竟表现出异样容易打草惊蛇，而且枪什么的，他只在裤腿下藏了把掌心雷，行李里也只有些衣服和解闷用的笔记本电脑，根本就没什么敏感的东西。

喻文州见他表情没有异样，也神色自若地笑了笑:

「不知道我们会不会分到隔壁房呢。」

「那最好不过啦！」

黄少天笑着答，毫无戒备地揽住喻文州的肩膀——这动作把喻文州的定制西服外套给弄皱了些许，但喻文州丝毫不介意的样子，反倒亲昵地搭手在了黄少天的背上:「那走吧。」

160:00:09

真是承喻文州贵言了。

办理好入住手续自己确认了身份以后(当然是假身份)，两人拖着行李走了一大段走廊，然后分别走向了对着的两扇房门。

「哇噢，好巧哦。」

「是啊，好巧呢。」

黄少天多想把行李丢进门就一把关上房门，然后转身去串门——可是他不能，只能礼貌地点点头然后乖乖拖着自己的行李进了门。毕竟喻文州虽说是对他胃口，但是怎么说也才刚认识两个小时多一些。

那样做，太唐突了吧？

要不，再等一会儿，就敲门邀请他一起吃午饭？

黄少天躺在King size大床上滚了一圈又滚了一圈。顺带又想:这环境也未免太好了点吧，比铜锣湾那边的五星级还要豪华的样子？虽说表面名头是度假用船就是了，可是，房间角落里那张设计跟房间巧妙融为一体的合【嗯】欢椅是怎么回事？

哇，会玩。

黄少天脸微微红了。

都不用多想黄少天就能觉查出其中的猫腻，迅速掏出证据采集用的相机拍了一张——至于下船的时候，他有把握藏好SD卡而不被发现。

呵。

算了不等了，还是去找人吧，他抹了把脸，想。

而隔了一条走廊两扇门的喻文州，也没闲着，他从行李里掏出笔电，然后检查了一下发现正如想象中一般并不能连外网，而船上的主页里，基本上都是黄色【嗯】影片的观看链接。喻文州笑了笑，又掏出手机来检查——好吧，至少手机信号没被屏【嗯】蔽，网络也是能用的。

末了他躺回king size大床上，目光在房间里流转。他的窗前——也就是黄少天房间里放合欢椅的地方——当然他现在并不知晓，放着一个类似于医生检查病人或是做手术时用的手术床，但恶俗的正粉色一看就知道并不是什么正经用途的家具。

喻文州收回目光，倒是没有拍，而是翻出了行李箱里的眼罩。

离中饭还有一点时间，干脆调个闹钟睡一会儿好了……不过万一黄少天来找他呢？

思索间门就被敲响了，他起床走过去一拉门，门外正是准备敲第二次门却因门忽然打开而手悬在半空中的黄少天——毕竟如果不是他及时收住了手的话，可能要敲在喻文州的胸口上了。

「那个，哈……文州，出去转转嘛，闷客房里总觉得更容易晕船。」

其实喻文州是想眯一会的，不过既然对方邀请了，那么也不好推脱，只好笑笑，把黄少天让进了房间:「少天进来坐坐，我洗把脸换个衣服就好。」

「嗯嗯，等你。」

黄少天进了门，一眼就看到了那张恶俗的手术台型合【嗯】欢床，他有点佩服主办者的恶趣味，却也只是目光一瞬的游离，同样脸红到了耳朵根，而后却一屁股坐在靠墙的沙发上。

喻文州看在眼里，觉得他有点可爱。

———155:45:21＊TBC———

②

–155:30:58–

他们来得比较晚，自助餐却也单独为两位新到的客人更换下了几道所剩无几的菜肴。

本着自助餐也要吃得精致的原则，喻文州拿的并不多，但是都是精致且有格调的菜品。而反观黄少天，光是牛肋排就拿了3份，除了鸡胸肉秋葵沙拉之外每样菜品都拿了一点，末了还拿了一大杯奶茶烧仙草。

「少天吃这么杂，会坏肚子的。」

喻文州看着黄少天大快朵颐的模样，觉得可爱度真实得直戳心脏，似乎有什么在被一点点溶解，却又忍不住，最后只能含笑出言提醒道。

「嘿嘿，这你就不知道了吧，我可是铁胃。」

黄少天有点小得意，垂眸又看了一眼自己盘子里切成一块块的牛肋排，顺势就叉了一块到喻文州的盘子里。

「呐，封口费～」

尾音上扬。

听得原本从来不吃别人盘子里拿给自己的菜——在欧洲长大，除了家里聚餐之外都不会遇到这种情况就是了——的喻文州，也忍不住笑着把那块牛排喂进了自己的嘴巴里。

波尔多红酒煮成的酱汁味道很浓郁，牛肋排应当是从雏牛身上取的，香味和口感都是一流的。

怪不得黄少天吃得那么开心了。

喻文州不动声色地同刚好抬起头来征询他味道如何的黄少天对视，然后眼底含着一抹笑意地眨了眨眼。

黄少天愣了愣，也不知道自己在想什么做什么，下意识地赶忙低下了头埋头对付盘里的食物。

靠，耳朵根好烫，应该是红了吧喂！

搞咩鬼吖，黄少天，你怕咩丑啫！？（搞什么鬼啊，黄少天，你害羞什么！？）

喻文州看着黄少天，却不由自主地想起直属上司的警告:

【船上接待客人的人，男的女的都有，更有本身就是出来卖的伪装成客人，你要仔细点，不要错过任何一个小细节！】

看起来这么干净的青年，怎么就来做这种事呢……不行，如果是误会了的话，开口之后未免会尴尬，只能祈求在船停靠印度的时候他能劝黄少天下船，虽然他会不舍。喻文州并不理解自己是出于什么心态才有的这个念头，但是直觉告诉他，他该这么做。

而并不知晓喻文州的想法的黄少天，莫名其妙地就被扣了个卖【嗯】春的名衔的黄少天，此时正在桌子底下翘着脚晃荡，不小心蹭到喻文州的时候，总是不自觉地老脸一红，赶忙收回脚，然后消停不到一分钟又开始晃荡。

啊，真是个磨人的***。

喻文州又不禁堕落地想。

–149:02:35–

晚上的晚宴他们并没有相约结伴出行，一来各怀鬼胎觉得有别人行动不会方便，二来嘛，不结伴的话，似乎还有那么点机会。而具体是什么机会，喻文州不敢细想，黄少天懒得细想。

晚宴的男男女女都带着面具，三三两两凑在一堆或是互通有无或是看对眼了彼此试探，总之各人都心怀鬼胎——当然不同于喻文州和黄少天的心怀鬼胎。

喻文州穿着套藏青灰西装，戴着镂空的半脸面具，宝石袖扣和胸前的玫瑰胸针相得益彰。他端着杯香槟，晃荡着酒液摆脱了几位同样同样带着面具的莺燕的纠缠——大概是他半脸面具打下露出的棱角太过好看，或是他那双桃花眼实在勾人，连被一位富商搂在怀里的一名银发少年，都忍不住红着脸吹了个口哨——自然的，被其今晚的金主吃味地揽过去索取了一个醉醺醺的吻。

黄少天穿着白西服三件套站在香槟塔下，他透过玻璃的折射看到另一头的喻文州——当然认不出来，跟白昼日光底下干干净净的气质全然不同，现在他眼前的这个人，仿佛是有魅惑的魔法一般。

姑且不说任务什么的，但求一睡啊！

心底的小人又在呐喊，黄少天摁手在胸口，扑通扑通。

对了，不知会不会遇上喻文州——

他又四下打量周围的人，不过都是些被他身上的清爽气质吸引的中壮年人士，黄少天有点气垒，端了杯香槟走出了船舷，从而错过了两人目光可能交汇的那个瞬间。

—146:52:26—

「相信大家都很享受今晚的宴会。」

灯忽然灭了，只剩下一束白色的聚光灯落在戴着面具的主持人身上，听声音是个中年人，声音有几分嘶哑，却厚实:

「在场的诸位，参与的话，就请抽取适应生手中的信物，里面会带有写着房间号的字条，请戴面具随机进房间，房间里有几个人就怎么玩，而明天晚上，将会打乱顺序重新来组合。」

「不知道这个简单的小规则，有没有还不明了的呢？」

黄少天在黑暗里撇了撇嘴。

好嘛，真是巧妙的手法，这样子自己会抽到客人还是接待人都没个定数吧，他叹气:只能看运气了。想罢他随便抽了一个合眼缘的蓝色小鱼的钥匙扣，连着的是一张房间房卡:0208。

另一边，喻文州挑了挑眉。

这样的安排，先不说别的，他抽到的到底是什么身份都很难说吧？证据采集又难了一些。

于是他在信物盒传到自己的时候，也抽了一条蓝色小鱼钥匙扣，上面写着:0208

海面的夜幕沉沉拉开，心怀鬼胎的两人从不同的通道，走向了同一个房间，手里各自握着打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。  
③

—146:35:32—

居然不是房卡，而是用钥匙，看来这个团【嗯】伙意外的老套嘛。

黄少天边腹诽着，边用连着钥匙扣的钥匙开门——居然没锁，他挑了一边眉毛，也就是说已经有人在里头了？

会是几个人呢？虽然他不介意多人，但是那种事果然还是1v1比较乐意。

会是男是女呢？虽然的确有点好奇女人的滋味，但是果然还是喜欢男人。

长得好看难看？这一点他倒是不介意啦，反正有面具挡着，而且纠结来纠结去也就一晚上吧？

想了这么多，黄少天还是拧开了开了锁的门。船舱的圆窗前那个身影有点眼熟，穿着藏青灰的礼服三件套，似乎是刚才他隔着香槟塔看到的那个男人。

看来他今晚与喻文州无缘了，黄少天有点小小的失望，那人听见开门的响动便看了过来，嘴角微微抿着一抹笑意的模样还算戳黄少天猫咪似的神经的——还勉强，算可以吧？

看吧，美色当前也先挑剔一番，该说自己不愧是猫一样的品位吗。

「不感兴趣么？要不还是换人？」

见他下意识撇嘴，对方又问，很是体贴的模样，黄少天多少有点受用。

反正也就一晚上也没差啦。黄少天关上门走过去，边思索着这声音似乎有点耳熟边褪下西装马甲，然后开始解衬衫的袖扣，那人也走了过来从背后环抱着帮他解领带，边压低嗓子在他耳边暧昧地呢喃:

「看来我入你眼了，嗯？」

不得不说这声音真有杀伤力。黄少天把持不住先软了半边身，故意压低嗓子的低音炮简直了。可他又不得不强撑着，转回头去索了一个吻——他们身高差不多，目测那个男人似乎也只是比他高了三厘米左右。

「有点，我觉得你可以。」

黄少天贴着他的嘴唇故作慵懒地回答。

而后他们又吻在了一起。

男人解完领带开始解他的衬衫扣子，也任黄少天拉着自己的领带把玩，颇有放任他这样小小地胡来的意味。

「宝贝，你上面还是下面？」

黄少天被剥得只剩下一条裤子推上床的时候，他仅仅是蹭乱了对方胸口的衬衫。男人衣冠楚楚地单膝抵着他的胯间，又深深地同仰着头的他接吻，完全没有要摘他的面具的意思。

「随你。」

黄少天虽然答得随意，实际上他后面还是个雏儿。对方轻笑，那声音简直就像春天花开的声音一样——黄少天想。

而大约是真急了吧，黄少天的眼尾一片绯红——当然谁都不能从面具下面看得到这副情形，绯红在他的皮肤底下蔓延，脖颈、耳根，看起来十分美味。

黄少天艰难地再拉开些距离——他衡量了下，又想自己大概没什么伺候人的心思，正好也试试居下位是个什么滋味，便狡黠地摸摸嘴角:

「今天可能要你辛苦些啦，我喜欢做下面的。」

他说完便转过头去，正好错过了男人的瞳孔骤缩。

—146:20:15—

喻文州没想到黄少天会说这种话。是的，他第一眼便认出了那头栗棕色的发的主人，哪怕那人带着半脸面具。他始终不愿相信、或者说去猜测也很难，那个阳光一般的青年真的会出现在他的房门口，甚至是床上，以堕落的姿态。

「我很乐意。」

可是发干的喉头和发热的大脑早已为他做下选择，他慢条斯理地褪下黄少天的西装裤，然后亲吻那脱了鞋袜之后微微弓起来的脚背，对方似乎是有点诧异地瑟缩了一下，又小声嘟囔了句听不清是什么的粤语才任他继续亲吻自己的脚背，甚至是更上面的地方。

那些未经压抑的喘【嗯】息很快就溢满了整个舱室，染红了喻文州的耳根，它们撩拨着他的神经——和理智。

喻文州也有过床伴，男的女的、外籍的中国籍的，都有过，但是似乎他们都及不上现下黄少天的半分撩拨。

近乎要断裂的理智岌岌可危。

他此刻不得不承认一见钟情这种恶俗的戏码终于发生在了自己身上，而曾对此嗤之以鼻的理性如今已经分崩离析，最可怕的莫过于，本应控制住欲【嗯】望的他却甘之如饴。

他将亲吻逐渐上移，烙在对方大腿内侧。

黄少天咬着嘴唇哼了声，然后半抬起身子，半脸面具底下的圆眼有点不满的意思，他出声催促:

「你能不能快点，我们现在是床伴，不用那么温柔磨蹭的啦，for one night，ok？」

「Just for one night？Are you sure？」

喻文州倒是不紧不慢地继续吻上他的小腹，回答里带着暧昧的水渍声，能染得黄少天脖颈一片粉红。

「Not sure……不过你也不是很熟练嘛……第一次来这里？」

「唔，大概是。」喻文州答。也的确是第一次，这样伺候喜欢的人啊。

「甘啊……（这样啊……）」黄少天又地用粤语小声嘀咕起来，也听不清他说的什么，大概是把他当作什么不正经的工作者了吧？

也是好笑，喻文州暗笑，他是来端掉这个团【嗯】伙的，现在却被误会成什么了？

也无所谓了。

反正他不一定认得出是自己。

心底叹了口气，喻文州捞过床头柜上包装露【嗯】骨的KY给黄少天做扩张。前几分钟还抱着好整以暇的神色的青年，嘴角终于绷不住了，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声流【嗯】泻了满床。

然后。

喻文州的眸色微沉，揉了把抬高腰【嗯】臀任他把弄的人的翘臀:

「趴好，实际上后面还是雏吧，等一下会有点疼。」

「才不是——啊！」

被几根手指就撩拨得一柱擎天、又被识破了的黄少天愤懑地跪起下肢，又咬住了枕头——下一秒，一个滚烫的东西挤开了被润滑濡湿的肛口，慢慢地抻平里头紧致的肠肉的褶皱。他觉得自己的嗓子发干，天知道那是什么感觉，慢慢被填充满，有点疼，又有点好……以及这个人的物件，怎么这么大！？

愤懑不平的、快感使然的泪花充斥满眼底。

他咬紧了嘴唇，仍然漏出一丝半点的呻【嗯】吟来。对方也无意折磨他的样子，好意地停了下来，却被黄少天勒令一定要再进去些或者动起来。

喻文州无奈，只能浅浅地抽送起来。

这下轮到黄少天理智崩塌了。

说实话，痛是痛，可是他真的从来没有尝到过如此灭顶的快【嗯】感。

牵扯着理智的神经已然开始断裂溃败。

黄少天最终都还是咬不住牙关，一声拔高了的尖叫——或者说那是呻吟好了，撕下了他的矜持，更揭开了更疯狂的夜。

而后对方的动作就很粗暴了，黄少天有几秒甚至觉得自己会被捅穿。肠肉容纳着那根巨物在其中穿行的感觉如此清晰，似乎能完全感知到那根东西的炙热和搏动的脉搏。

被【嗯】操【嗯】干了数十下，原本因为痛意而软下的柱物又有了精神，贴在下【嗯】腹吐着清液。

黄少天张开嘴不知所措。

对方没有碰他的柱物，他感觉有什么在炸裂。

大概，那些小说里说的，被【嗯】操【嗯】射，他是能体会到了——老天大概是派这个人来搞死我的吧，他想，然后尖叫着，肠肉紧紧地绞着那根物件，身寸在了床单上。

他大脑近乎一片空白。

而对方似乎是轻笑了声，说了句「其实你后面，真的是雏吧。」后继续在肠肉中穿行。

「是啊、我后面是雏……啊、啊——别突然又来——」

夜的帷幕终被彻底拉开。

—143:08:32—

大约做了两次，两次都靠着后面身寸出来的滋味让黄少天有些恍惚。

末了，在海浪拍打船舷的声响中，喻文州环抱着人，一手轻捻着黄少天汗津津的胸前的微凸，又觉得他过分安静了，沉吟了会儿，终是开口:

「少天？」

上一秒还装咸鱼的人猛地从他怀里弹起:

「文文文文——文州？真是你啊……我去！」

还以为自己钓到大鱼了，结果是缠上了水草。

「啊……原来是你，怪不得套不出话来，所以我牺牲自己的屁股……白费力了一场是吗。」

知道对方是喻文州后，黄少天一把摘掉了半脸面具，摊在床上撇了撇嘴。

「套话？」

「啊，既然你听见了那就说开了吧，香港警【嗯】察，度假是假，查卖【嗯】淫团伙是真。你要举报就举报吧，大不了我公海求生。」

黄少天干脆破罐破摔地一股脑儿自报家门，却不想喻文州听罢，也摘了半脸面具，在他边上躺下。

「那好巧啊，我跟少天居然是同行。」

「哈？」

「国际刑【嗯】警编号210，喻文州。」

这下轮到黄少天目瞪口呆——他想从床上跳起，指着喻文州的鼻子说【靠，坑逼队友】，却无奈刚从床上站起就腰一软，直直载喻文州怀里。

「靠……老子牺牲屁股是为了什么啊——」

「为了收队友？」

喻文州揉着黄少天的腰笑道。

—141:32:45—  
黄少天醒来的时候天光早就白了一大片，透过舱室的圆窗能看到仍旧洒金的海面。

显然喻文州起得比他早，带回了早餐，和他昨天扔在床上的衣服——显然喻文州是从黄少天的衣服里摸出的房卡，虽然觉得略有些不礼貌，但是总不能让人穿着皱巴巴的晚礼服在船上到处溜达。

听到黄少天下床的响动，喻文州从洗手间探出头来，带着一下巴剃须膏的白沫，他看着黄少天龇牙咧嘴扶着腰的别扭动作不禁笑出了声，惨遭对方一记瞪视。

「笑什么啊，你也被我折腾两回看看你扶不扶腰！」

自从知晓了彼此身份之后他们之间曾经所有的礼节似乎都被抛开了，瞬间大迈步进入了损(炮)友的关系。

「等你腰不疼了再说……话说少天，接下来几天，搭伙么？」

一瞬间黄少天才想起，接下来的夜晚，靠岸之前每晚都还有那样荒诞的随机组合的晚会。虽说他的确有想找别人收集更多的证据的打算啦，但是喻文州这样深情地凝望着他的眼，原本打算拒绝的话语到了嘴边，打了一个弯被吞回肚子里去了。

「也是，知根知底的总好一点就是了……」而且别人估计我爽不起来吧？他又腹诽到。

「那就当少天答应了。」喻文州挑眉，又带着一下巴的剃须膏回到了镜子前，心情颇好的样子。

黄少天则是揉着似乎是跟自己分家了般酸软的腰打他身后进入浴室，毫不顾忌地当着他的面放起了水。

喻文州瞥了一眼黄少天的胯下，突然玩心起了:「好可爱。」

没反应过来的黄少天下意识地接了句:「那当然。」末了看到喻文州嘴角含笑地看着自己，半晌才反应过来，连忙提了裤子用粤语还击:「睇你白白净净，居然咁咸湿嘎！(看你白白净净，居然这么好色的！)」

「床都上咗咯，唔通你要着裤唔认人……你都仲未着裤窝。(床都上了，难道你要穿裤子不认人吗……而且你还没穿裤子吧。)」喻文州则边刮去下巴上的剃须膏跟胡茬边慢条斯理地回击道。

黄少天脸上刷一下红透了，在喻文州身后站了良久，等人终于把刮胡刀放下了，才一拳不轻不重地打在对方背上。

打完就跑。

可是边走回床边他边想。

不对，有什么地方不太对，这种新婚小夫妻拌嘴的氛围是怎么回事？

回到床上他把自己埋到被子里装鸵鸟——撅着屁股正对着洗漱好了出来喝水的喻文州:有些红肿的后【emnnnnn】穴叫人看得心疼，喻文州叹了口气取过床头柜里标明消炎镇痛用的药膏，旋开了盖子，并轻声哄——好吧也说不上是哄，就是劝，劝实际上并没有发脾气的黄少天顺带再撩拨他一句:

「好啦，过来，给你上药、揉腰，要不今晚不能用动不能用了。」

「我靠都这样了你今晚还想用，文州你人性呢！？」

「进屋不做，对眼望天光的话，会被怀疑的吧。」

话都说得如此明了了，黄少天终是乖乖地趴了过去。喻文州给他上药的手法不要太舒服——黄少天下句话都没出口便双手捂住嘴巴，杜绝那些羞人的声音从嘴角漏出。

他怎么不知道自己原来这么敏感……还有昨天，不对，今天凌晨，他根本不知道自己还能够发出这种声响来——但是真的爽嘛！

他暗自嫌弃自己:黄少天，你堕落啦。

—135:34:28—

「那今天还拿这条小鱼钥匙扣？」吃完早餐去还钥匙的路上，黄少天撞撞喻文州的肩膀问。

「我觉得他们应该会随机换钥匙扣，总之你记住门牌号，0208就对了。」

「噢，好。」

黄少天若有所思地点点头，然后把钥匙交给了喻文州:

「我腰疼屁股疼，就拜托文州你啦。」

—135:18:49—

还了钥匙后两人结伴回的房间——毕竟是对门，喻文州礼节性地邀请黄少天进去坐坐，但在门口一眼瞥见那张合【emnnnnn】欢床的黄少天咽了口唾沫，结结巴巴地回应:

「就不了吧，傍晚再交换一下情报就好了，我现在累得不行，先回去睡了，傍晚见啦文州——」说完还回头冲喻文州眨了眨眼。

殊不知这个平日里友人间俏皮的小动作，像一支箭矢，正中喻文州心头靶子的红心。

喻文州不知道自己是出于什么心态，大概是占有?亦或是恋慕？总之那些说不清道不明的情绪掺杂在一起，最终变成了他在走廊上强扯住黄少天，俯身落下的一个吻。

「少天。」

分开的时候他凑在没反应过来、瞪大了眼的黄少天唇边低声说:「那，今晚见？」

脸红到了脖子根的黄少天点了点头，目送喻文州关了门，慢慢地抱头靠着墙滑落坐到地上——啊，心跳是怎么回事，吵死了，他要安静。

黄少天只知道，他被撩拨得彻底。

是因为要做任务知根知底好才搭伙的！末了他强行掐断了那些暧昧的画面和念头，反复提醒自己。

可是就是在不知晓的情况下，越陷越深。

—126:30:29—

夜幕徐徐降下，海面最后描在波浪边缘的金色已然褪去，灰蓝色的海面只剩下傍晚偏夜的平静。

黄少天穿着同昨日裁剪相当的青白色西装三件套，只是今晚胸前还别了个别致的、样式是缠绕荆棘丛的的胸针，而昨晚那副半脸面具，在喻文州的坚持下，被傍晚送来的另一副金边银底的面具所替代。

而喻文州，穿着纯黑色的传统晚礼服，扣子和挂琏多得繁琐的很，却衬得心脏附近的玫瑰胸针越发精致细腻。当然，喻文州面具底下的鼻梁和下巴的弧度也好得令人——尤其是黄少天移不开眼睛，虽然他也不乐意移开视线，毕竟怎么说也是合作关系了吧——多看两眼他喻文州还能掉块肉不成？

于是便这么理所应当地任了自己的目光在喻文州身上游移。

如果不是场合不对不允许，他也许会吹个口哨？谁知道呢，黄少天想，他虽然看似轻浮却实则只是张扬，一点都不轻浮。可是这个原则到了喻文州那里，似乎是被打破了。

这回他们是结伴去的宴会厅。一到那，熙熙攘攘的人们早已三两为伍，端着香槟在面具底下觥筹交错，昨日还故作矜持的淑女名媛、绅士名流们，今日倒像是抛却了矜持般。更有甚者，在宴会厅的角落里就开始暧昧地揉同伴的臀。

意外纯情的黄少天没眼看，他脸上发烧地收回了视线。

喻文州则深深地看了他一眼，又任目光游走开去——与昨天相似的香槟塔高耸，他抿着唇从侍应生手里的托盘上取过两杯，转头却见黄少天若有所思地看着窗台处——那里有个女人的背影。

「怎么了，少天？」

喻文州凑过去递给他一杯香槟，并被他小声耳语。

「那个……似乎是他们所谓的大老板的情妇。」

「哦？」喻文州心下一动，单手揽过黄少天的肩膀:「跟我来，去沙拉桌那边可以听得清楚。」

黄少天看了他一眼，又看了沙拉桌的方向一眼，点了点头，小声跟他咬耳朵:「我去，文州，你太靠谱了。」

喻文州把香槟杯凑到嘴唇前，有掩饰地勾了勾嘴角:黄少天夸张的夸赞听着总觉得带点甜味，似乎是错觉又似乎比错觉真实。他也是昨天百无聊赖一个人边游逛边躲开那些凑过来的莺燕的时候，或多或少地观察过地形，才发现沙拉桌那边便是观察露台的最佳位置的。

不过此时也不好再去解释这些，他揽着黄少天的肩头，端着香槟朝那里走去。

—126:21:17—

许是宴会厅实在太吵，他们听得并不真切。

依稀是些说什么收入多少、支出几何之类的话，显然那个女人身边的是这个组【嗯】织的二把手。看起来蛮正常的——如果男人的手不是一直放在女人的腰际的话。

而且末了会话的内容也变了味。

「好啦，我知道了。你该放手了吧，不然等一下老板过来该怎么解释呢？」

「他把你从我身边抢走，又不珍惜你……」

「放手，我现在是你大嫂！」

「……我是不会放弃你的。」

哇哦，听听，这爱恨情仇，这禁忌的爱恋。90年代的香【嗯】港黑【嗯】帮片剧本都这么写！

黄少天咋舌，戳了戳揽着自己的喻文州的侧腰。喻文州则垂眸点了点头，:

「内部暗地里不和，看来有突破口。」

「那就盯紧他们呗，说不准能收集到点证据。」

黄少天摸摸他搭在自己肩头的手的手背，又玩味地低下头用脸蹭了蹭。

喻文州呼吸一滞。

—123:18:46—

觥筹交错间，三小时转瞬即逝。

灯光被调暗下去，又到了随机抽今晚伴侣的时候——喻文州站在那里，等装信物的盒子传到自己，却不想先拿的黄少天悄悄塞给他一套钥匙连钥匙扣。

他低头一看，钥匙扣是只小狗钥匙扣。

再拿起来凑近看看:0208号。

他瞥向黄少天，对方轻快地朝他扬了扬手里同款的钥匙扣，和那把写着0208房的钥匙来示意——也幸好他手快又敏捷。

喻文州笑着开始期待。

黄少天莫名蠢蠢欲动。

—121:53:17—

这次他们是一起进的房间。

0208房的布置跟昨晚无异，就是多了张恶俗的合【嗯】欢椅。

黄少天不禁怀疑那是从自己房间搬过去的。

喻文州在看到它的一瞬间不厚道地笑出了声，被黄少天飞了一眼后也只憋住了笑声，眼底的笑意还是流泻了满目满脸。

他忍住笑意后凑到黄少天耳边低声开口:「少天，你坐还是我坐，乡下人不会玩。」

没毛病，他是瑞士乡下的。

黄少天语结，结结巴巴地支吾了半天，才破罐破摔地走过去一屁股坐在了合【嗯】欢椅上:

「要来就来，你天哥没在怕的！」

—121:32:09—

黄少天脸皮实际上比他所呈现出来的要薄，却经常装作无所谓、甚至做出杀敌一千自损八百这样的行径——也就是常言道的死鸡撑饭盖，死撑到底。

他坐在那张合【嗯】欢椅上，冲喻文州勾了勾手，然后同对方黏【嗯】腻地接了个吻，期间他伸手去解喻文州繁复的蕾丝领结下藏着的衬衫扣子，却始终不得要领——黄少天飞快地撇撇嘴:

「啧，好麻烦。」他琥珀色的眼珠子又转了转:「明天，我亲自过去给你挑衣服！」

「好啊。」喻文州蹭着他的鼻尖擦着他的嘴唇道。黄少天不争气地红透了耳根，刚想说话，隔着墙就传来了人高声说话的响动。

约摸是个女公关在和客人讨价还价的动静，黄少天只恨自己没有把录音笔带身上，而是放房间床头充电了，坐在合【嗯】欢椅上蔫吧蔫吧的。

「怎么了？」

喻文州见他这幅模样有点担心，他小声询问。黄少天则凑到他耳边:「我录音笔在房间。」

喻文州闻言又摩挲着黄少天的发尾，并拉着他的手摸进了自己的衬衫口袋。

坐在合【嗯】欢椅上的黄少天疑惑地去掏，摸到了个金属外壳——录音笔！他顿时来了精神。

【资源共享？】

他用眼神询问喻文州。

【当然。】

喻文州抿着笑意点点头，他的眼底都是在微笑着的，看得黄少天又忍不住，扯着他的领子凑上去又跟他交换了个更深的吻。

—120:58:19—

黄少天指挥着喻文州把自己双腿分别固定捆好在两边的固定器上后，又让他把椅子靠背往下放了些，将自己双手也捆到椅背顶的固定支架上。这样，裤子早已被褪下扔了地板，衬衫扣子大开的黄少天，现在就只剩下了那条灰色内【嗯】裤作为防线了。

他不自觉地脸色绯红，喻文州居高临下地看着他，平时温和的眼神，此刻却像是在看猎物一般，仿佛下一秒能把他拆折入腹。

「靠，太羞耻了。」他嘟囔着，却不想喻文州从他的衣服堆里翻出一根领带来——黄少天当然知道那是他自己的，他不明所以地眨眨眼，下一秒就被黑色剥夺了视线。

「这样会不会没那么羞耻？」喻文州含笑的声音从他耳边响起，他不知所措地摇了摇头，换来耳廓上一下轻轻地、湿【嗯】润的舔【嗯】弄。

更羞耻了好吗！

但此刻的喻文州似乎是撕破了自己一直以来衣冠楚楚的伪装。

而夜晚终究是疯狂的。

—120:45:27—

黄少天是从喻文州给他扩张开始意识飘忽的——实在是、怎么说呢，微微的疼痛伴随着巨大的快【嗯】感。他颤抖着嘴唇，呻吟也是颤一串颤音。

这样子双腿大开地坐在情【嗯】趣椅子上被扩张实在是太羞耻了！黄少天想咬紧嘴唇，却始终不能从喻文州对他肠【嗯】肉的挑【嗯】逗里脱出半分，只能任嗯嗯啊啊的声响再次流泻了满房间。

隔壁房间的动静已经穿透舱室隔音并不太好的墙板传到他们耳中。

黄少天忿忿道:「等一下你要是让我叫得比隔壁小声，天哥就废了你。」

「哇，其实也不是什么难事。」喻文州故作惊讶:「天哥只要不咬自己嘴唇，大概也是可以做到的。」

「靠啊文州你怎么这么恶劣！」

「只是想多欺负你而已。」

喻文州抽出手指后，又低头吻了吻黄少天的鼻头，也不知道是被噎住了还是怎样，黄少天难得地没有回击——这是个机会，喻文州把自己已然勃【嗯】起的柱物抵在了黄少天的臀缝间，炙热的温度和其上的搏动，都叫黄少天下意识地瑟缩了一下。

并不是害怕，而是本能地示弱。

这次比他们之间的所谓初夜要顺利得多。也许是润滑得当，再或许是黄少天的肠【嗯】肉都记住了这个温柔又凶残的访客的形状，总之喻文州慢慢地推到了最深处。

黄少天最开始还只能用气声来呻吟，慢慢地他找回了自己的声音，也的确是，比隔壁叫得更撩【嗯】人香【嗯】艳。

很快地，当擦过那块敏感的软肉的时候，喻文州感觉包裹着自己的肠【嗯】壁一阵痉挛，黄少天张大了嘴却什么声音都发不出来，只紧紧地、用不知什么时候放下来了的手揽住他的脖子。

那处半【嗯】勃的物件瞬时有了精神，蹭在喻文州的小腹上——或是说夹在两人的下腹间，吐着暧昧的清液。

「好可爱。」喻文州低声在黄少天耳边说。

「你今早说过了！」黄少天顿时从耳廓红到了脖子根，又动弹不得——而且还被喻文州的柱物捅【嗯】着屁【嗯】股，就像一尾被钉住了尾巴的鱼。他只能发誓起床一定要锤喻文州一顿来出气……当然是那人没在刮胡子、而他的腰没那么疼的情况下。

「好好好，我说过我说过。」喻文州的声音总是那么好听，黄少天看不到喻文州的脸，却也猜得到那人定是眉眼弯弯地顺着他的意说的话。

喻文州，你这样、你这样。

黄少天觉得有个答案呼之欲出，但他羞于启齿……连想，都觉得害羞。

「啊、啊——」

被顶【嗯】弄得好舒服，可是快感的上涌也打断不了意识，黄少天混乱地想。

我要……

我要什么呢？黄少天咬牙咽下那个念头，又投入到这场火热的情【嗯】事当中。

显然喻文州不会轻易就放过黄少天的。被他压在身下的男人肌肉匀称，有晒得浅小麦色的健康肤色……此时皮肤底下还还泛着淡淡的粉红。喻文州边开始抽送边迷恋地俯身去吮【嗯】吻黄少天敏感又覆盖了薄汗的胸膛，用舌【嗯】头同其上敏感的凸起嬉戏。

「啊、啊——不行，就要、要来了唔……唔啊啊啊啊啊——」

每一次的冲撞都直捣到最深处，肠【嗯】壁紧紧地吮吸着他的柱物，喻文州也忍不住发出喘息。

而黄少天双眼上蒙着的领带也被蹭开，那双琥珀色的眼眸布满了水雾和情【嗯】欲，对视间，直看进喻文州深黑色的眼眸里。

有什么正在沉沦。

喻文州想，那是什么呢。

黄少天想，那大概……是他所不敢想的事物吧。

可是也想更多地触碰。

有时候，有些人有些事，总是不知不觉便深陷其中的。

—120:05:37—

终于到了偃旗息鼓的时分，喻文州把黄少天从椅子上松了绑抱到床上，两人程一个亲昵的姿势共享着一个枕头一床被子。虽然身体累坏了的黄少天，此刻精神得趴在喻文州的胸口划圈圈。

「身体好困……但是没有睡意。」

黄少天犯困的时候声音软得不像话，喻文州又低头亲了亲他的耳廓:

「睡吧，有我在呢。」

似乎是得到了承诺后，安心下来了，黄少天慢慢地闭上眼。

但他没错过那句，缱绻的、深情的。

「少天，我似乎是，喜欢你的。」

—119:59:26—

—114:48:05—

这次起得比较早的是黄少天，在清晨的日头慢慢地爬进圆窗的时候。对着窗睡的黄少天蒙着头挣扎了下，终是败下阵来。说实话他本已做好准备强忍着腰肌的酸软疼痛来支撑自己坐起来的——令人意外的是，虽然腰仍旧发酸，但算不上疼。

许是喻文州又用镇痛药帮他揉过了腰吧。

虽然仍旧起不来——至少侧腰是真的酸软到无力的。

不过喻文州还真是个贴心的合作伙伴……或者该说床伴？如果他的手不搂得自己的腰那么紧就更好了。

——等等等等！

昨天睡着之前，他记得自己是听到了很不得了的话的。

【少天，我似乎是，喜欢你的。】

要回忆起来，也就刚好十个字的句子。黄少天虽然那时已经进入浅眠状态，但也没有全然错过这明摆着僭越的句子里头的深情和缱绻。

当然男人大部分时候吧，都可能是被下半身操纵着的。他又不禁恶意地把自己也骂进去了，可是胸口处心脏的擂动真吵啊。

他翻了个身，有些红了耳朵地凑在喻文州耳边:

「那个，我听到啦。」

下一秒他就被早醒来了的喻文州裹进了被子里，脑袋贴在温暖的胸膛前。

「嗯……？听到啦？」

喻文州虽然早醒了但是仍闭着眼，声音仍旧慵懒，他把黄少天往怀里一捞后，再用下巴蹭蹭黄少天的发顶，眯着眼想，真是个美好的清晨。

「听到了……唔，说实话，我其实也有点……」喜欢你的。

黄少天继续埋头在喻文州的胸口前，突然听到外头传来一声细微的落水声，便忙不迭地又从喻文州怀里把自己挖出来扭头查看。

「这、怎么回事？」

「是尸【嗯】体。」喻文州摩挲着他耳侧的头发，眸底早已一片冷意。

「唔系吖哇(不是吧……)……搞咩吖(搞什么)尸【嗯】体又是怎、怎么回事？」黄少天被喻文州用手摁回怀里，听着对方逐渐冷静下来的声音和心跳，也立刻把脑回路调整到了工作状态。

「少天觉得，有什么普通的卖【嗯】春大案能惊动到国际刑【嗯】警……」喻文州又深深地看了埋在自己胸口的栗发脑袋一眼，对方闻言立马愣了几秒，半晌才接话:

「你是说，不仅有卖【嗯】淫案，还有命【嗯】案、贩【嗯】毒、走【嗯】私这类的事？」

「嗯，大体是这样没错，回头回房间再跟你详细解释。」

不同于平日他们说话的轻松口吻，更不同于床榻上的温情耳语，此时喻文州的语气真的接近冰点、公式而沉重。

「我靠……」黄少天在他胸膛前阖上眼睛，沉吟了会儿，佯装平静地:「……那我陪着你。」

其实怎么可能平静嘛。

心跳现在就很快。

都怪喻文州！

—112:07:21—

他们醒得早，也没磨蹭多少时间，因而到餐厅就餐的时候，正是人最多的当口。所幸今天早餐并不是自助餐形式，发现自己并不用在人群里端着盘子挤进挤出的黄少天松了一口气。

他点了美式早餐全餐，而喻文州点了英式套餐，明明只有两个人用餐，装餐点的盘子却琳琅地摆了满满一小圆桌面。

黄少天端着他的美式拿铁暗自咋舌。

喻文州不动声色地切完盘子里的培根和煎蛋，边示意黄少天自己叉来吃边听着他含着咖啡而模糊不清絮絮叨叨:

「哇靠，早咕噜(知道)这么丰盛，就该只叫咕噜(一份)我们俩分着吃就好，或者该只叫两个云吞面……浪费啊！」

「少天，喝咖啡说话很容易呛到的。」

「安心啦才不会——咳咳！！」

面对数秒后用餐巾捂着嘴、满目哀怨地看着自己的黄少天，喻文州再次不厚道地用餐巾捂住了嘴角上扬得夸张的弧度。

黄少天怎么这么戳他。

似乎就是命运注定要让他们以这样的方式相遇，再互相扶持着前行一般。

喻文州目光柔和地看着黄少天开始捧着夹好了牛肉饼和芝士、煎蛋的潜艇面包大快朵颐的模样。

恍惚间，喻文州难得抛却了现实去想，往后的年月间要是也能每天看着这幅模样，似乎便是生活最美好的模样了吧？

日头透过餐厅的大落地窗慢慢将他们笼起。

但实则，一切都是粉饰太平下的静好。

—111:34:02—

黄少天硬要挤进喻文州的房间——虽说知道昨晚那张合【嗯】欢椅并不是自己房间里的那张，但他一看到它便会不自觉地想起凌晨的缠绵悱恻来。喻文州拿他没办法，只侧身把他让进房门。

黄少天看到衣橱门上还挂有两套手工定制西服，忍不住把人抵在墙上、微微抬起脸、佯装恶狠狠地威胁道:

「今晚不准穿这么麻烦的衣服——不然天哥带剪子给你剪烂你信不信！」

实际上喻文州就只在其中读出了撒娇的意味。他笑着微微低头，凑过去吻住那原本张合个不停的嘴唇。末了还咬了咬黄少天的耳垂:

「好啊，都听天哥的。」

黄少天终是给喻文州拿了那套灰蓝的晚礼服西装。第一晚的那套——熨洗过后挂在衣橱里的衣服一下子就抓住了他的视线。

那是他们之间的初【嗯】夜的时候，喻文州身上穿的诶！

喻文州倒是无所谓穿什么的，他们定好了傍晚四点半碰头，便分别开始在船上瞎转悠晃荡。

—106:18:57—

黄少天去的是首层和夹板，他坚信自己的健谈总能从那些名媛淑女口中挖出点什么来；而喻文州选择的是客舱同层、甚至要往下一些的位置——听起来、听起来便像是藏了什么不可告人的秘密的位置不是么？

两人出发前对视一眼、互相点点头，便往各自的目的地去了。

不过显然现在这个点，正应是午睡的时候，夹板上除了出来做日光浴的几位比基尼女郎之外，根本就没有别人。黄少天站在遮阳伞底下撇了撇嘴，无奈地找了个空沙滩椅一屁股坐了下去，却又是竖着耳朵听周围的动静。

而另一边，喻文州的潜行倒是顺利，他开着录音笔，偷听了几位船员的对话，并无太大的疑点，正想转身寻找别的目标——却又见他们忌讳地避开一个贮藏舱的门口。

是有什么吗？

空气中隐隐弥漫着的血【嗯】腥味让他敏锐的神经不由自主紧绷。

喻文州趁他们离开的空当，赶忙闪进了那个储藏室——而入目的画面，就算他是见惯了世面的国际刑【嗯】警，也忍不住想作呕。

残缺的、完整的尸【嗯】体堆放杂乱。被冰冻的血水为地面铺了一层喑哑的红。

这分明，就是停尸间吧？

—105:31:17—  
—104:45:07—

喻文州强压下恶心劲，悄无声息地关了门、装作平静但仍脸色苍白地回到了夹板上，时值下午3、4点的光景，有点儿晒，海风却正好。黄少天坐在遮阳伞下的沙滩椅上，不晓得是热得还是晒得脸红扑扑的，一看到他便捧着个新鲜的、刚开好的椰子冲他招手。

那应该是经过泰国的时候补充上船的补给。

「文州、文州我跟你说，这个又甜又解渴的！来一口？」

因午后的阳光而戴上墨镜的喻文州来到伞下，又恭敬不如从命地捧着、就着他的手咬上吸管，吮了两大口清甜的汁水。末了笑着摩挲着黄少天汗津津地发尾道:

「我觉是少天比较甜。」

「咳、咳！你这人怎么这样！」虽说是控诉的口吻，黄少天却不由自主地先笑了起来。自今早醒来互诉衷肠后，便一直都有种飘飘然的错觉，仿佛每走一步都是踩在棉花糖上，直到对方现下再次拉住自己的手，所有的实感才统统回归。

—101:26:32—

傍晚时分，他们几乎是同时打开的房门。

黄少天今晚穿的是卡其色、略正式的西装三件套，正经得来又在细枝末节的剪裁和设计上略显俏皮。他还是别着那个缠绕的荆棘丛胸针——就像喻文州也没有换下那枚色泽艳丽的玫瑰胸针一般。而喻文州正如他所希望的那般，穿了第一晚那套简单又不失经典的晚礼服西装。

黄少天吹了个口哨，把自己的半脸面具交给了喻文州。

「帮我戴上吧？」

喻文州抿唇轻笑，顺他的意给他戴上面具，又将自己手上的半脸面具交给黄少天，示意他也这样做。

接下来，他们便结伴到那宴会厅去了——今夜似乎比前两天人要少了一些的样子，喻文州注意到第一天夜里他看见的那个中年男人身边已然没有了那位少年的踪迹，另一个妙龄女郎替代了他的位置。他又想起下层船舱里的那个停【嗯】尸冷库，不由在面具底下皱了眉头。

「怎么啦，文州？」

此时黄少天一手端着香槟，一手执着一朵娇艳的玫瑰回到窗前——他的身边，轻声唤他的名字的同时，把那朵去了刺的玫瑰别在了他的玫瑰胸针上。

「哇噢，宝贝，你和玫瑰花可真的绝配。」黄少天语气夸张地说道，喻文州低头看了他一眼，而后一手抚上他的脸颊，在窗前轻轻咬了他的嘴唇。

「不，亲爱的，玫瑰和亲吻更般配。」

—99:53:19—

用几乎是前一晚上一样的伎俩，他们又拿到了有相同门牌号的钥匙。而这次，这一对新晋的爱侣一同走进的0208舱室

这回倒是没什么大型特殊道具了，有的只是床头半开的箱子里，形状大小不一的伪物。

「靠。」

摘下了面具的黄少天坐在床上，看着倒了半张圆床的、琳琅满目的各式伪物，脸色憋红到了脖颈，回头看看抱着手靠在舱门边的喻文州摘下了半脸面具后玩味的笑意，又忍不住嘴硬:

「也不过是小场面嘛，还以为今晚有什么刺激的。」

「其实已经很刺激了，少天。」喻文州走过去凑在他耳边喃喃，又细细地舔【嗯】弄了他耳廓和耳孔的绒毛。手里正拿着一个不小的、有凸点的伪物观察的黄少天一个激灵，手里的玩意儿滚落地上；而此时，黄少天本人，则开始沉溺于一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

这个吻宣示了夜的开始。

也宣示了彼此的情感变得露骨的开端。

黄少天在接吻的当口开始被喻文州扒衣服——最终他配合着蹬掉了裤子之后只剩下一件单薄的衬衫和灰色的内【嗯】裤蔽体。而反观喻文州，黄少天气得牙痒痒，凭什么他还是衣冠楚楚的模样啊？

气不过，气不过就上手扒，结果不到三分钟，同样只剩下衬衫和内裤的喻文州把仅剩衬衫和内裤的黄少天抵在了床头，又加深了一个吻。

直到最后的防线被褪下，涂了润滑的伪物抵在了他这两天逐渐柔软的肛【嗯】口上的时候，黄少天才如梦初醒地眨眨眼睛。

「嗯……轻点……啊——」

喻文州倒是不容置喙地用其圆润的头部抵开柔软的甬道口，而后是借着润滑的帮助一下子推到了近乎极限的深处——黄少天开始还能发出点声音来，而后便是只能张大了嘴、红着眼尾来发出无声的抗议。

此时隔壁房间传来一声痛呼，他们不约而同一个激灵停下了暧昧的情事，却听得隔音一般的墙后传来更多的似痛苦又似欢【嗯】愉的痛呼。

「靠，还以为有什么料，原来是玩SM的。」黄少天撇撇嘴，显然他是有些忘了屁【嗯】股里还插着一根要命的玩意——不过喻文州已然用行动提醒了他。

喻文州拧开了开关。

被杀了个猝不及防的黄少天刹不住口里下意识地一声尖叫，一头栽在喻文州颈窝，勾【嗯】人的呻【嗯】吟不要钱一般往外砸。伪物的头部刚好卡在要命的那处上，疯狂地摇摆震动着。

黄少天撰紧了喻文州胸口敞开扣子的白衬衫的衣料，对于巨大的快感不知所措，却又莫名地，近乎病态地沉溺。

「等一下还有更舒服的……」

末了要把那玩意儿抽出来的时候肠【嗯】肉还在恬不知耻地挽留，喻文州无奈，凑在黄少天耳边呢喃:

「少天乖。」

—99:26:36—

—99:26:36—

「少天乖。」

明明那是安抚的话语，却也是叩乱心房弦音的起始。

黄少天恍惚间有种错觉，似乎只要有了喻文州这句话，接下来无论屁股或是哪儿，遭什么罪，都无多大所谓了。

那根伪【嗯】物被抽出来后，沾满了润滑和些许暧昧的肠【嗯】液，在床单上恬不知耻地继续震动。黄少天脸上漫上薄红——他又想:那些也算不上遭罪吧——虽说狰狞的伪【嗯】物是在脆弱敏【嗯】感的甬道里不知疲倦地冲撞、旋转、震动着，本能性的排异感有是有；可是其上的走【嗯】珠蹭刮到内里敏感的壁膜上，总叫人忍不住爽到尖叫。

加之黄少天也不是那种中意隐忍的人，于是方才在喻文州的授意下——虽然他是觉得羞耻至极的事，但仍没有再压抑那些呻【嗯】吟尖叫。

现下他额角和颈子上的薄汗，被对方温柔地轻轻吻去，仅留下暧昧的湿润。

不容置喙的强势里包含着细致的温柔，无疑喻文州满足他对床伴的一切幻想。

黄少天自诩不是一个太喜欢接吻的人，可他仍控制不住自己去咬喻文州的唇珠，同对方更深、更深地缠【嗯】吻。

「再亲少天嘴唇该肿的……」

于是在又一次唇分时，喻文州用手指抵着他的嘴唇低声劝道。

「……好吧。」黄少天撇撇嘴，自然，诸如【喜欢接吻】之类的羞耻话语，他是说不出口来的。

喻文州笑笑，笑弯了的眼眸却清晰地映着黄少天情【嗯】潮还没褪去的脸庞:

「该怎么办呢……」仿佛洞悉了他别扭的念头一般，喻文州又道:「那就，等一下少天要高【嗯】潮的时候，不准再咬自己的嘴唇，只准跟我接吻。」

唔。

羞耻感瞬间在大脑皮层炸出明丽的花火来，同样逐渐涌出的还有仿佛漂浮在云端的错觉。

—99:07:43—

喻文州没让黄少天久等。

因为不多时，他便埋头在黄少天下腹。喻文州轻轻含住那根半勃的物件的触感被黄少天的感官无限放大，伴随着后方被开拓得柔软的淫【嗯】糜的甬【嗯】道口被就着润滑挖【嗯】弄的感官，最终这些感官都纠缠着、像一串带火花的电光，直顺着脊柱和缠绕的神经去击打大脑皮层中脆弱的神经元。

「啊、哈啊——」

黄少天只能任喘【嗯】息从自己的口角处泼洒而出，那些带着鼻音的诱惑软糯而性感——前端敏感是男人的共通点了，可他的后方还不过是只历经过两三回性【嗯】事的未被全然开发的地带，感官却也敏锐得过火。

「文、文州……喻文州……」他张大了嘴喘气，，细声地咬着对方的名字，像干涸的鱼、又似溺水刚获救的人。黄少天如此无助地嘟囔着喻文州的名字，喻文州听得心都快溶解了，只能低头凑过去对方亲了亲冒汗的鼻头——然后那双含笑的、具诱惑性的眼眸看着黄少天睁圆了的琥珀色眸子，手指再草草开拓两下后，直直地顶了进去。

那可真的是能够把褶皱抻平的。

黄少天无助地想。现下他着实是尾巴被钉住了——被钉在了喻文州的柱物上，动弹倒是还能动弹，可那抹温度，实在是太过有实感了。他甚至可以感觉得到喻文州脉搏搏动的频率。

好大。

他眯着眼，埋在喻文州颈边，又忍不住脸色惨白地吃吃笑出声。

然后喻文州恶作剧地用力顶撞了他两把:

「少天笑什么？」

「笑……啊、笑我搞到了个——啊、哈啊……嗯，器大活好的……男、嗯朋友啊……」

喻文州心里软得一塌糊涂。他咬咬黄少天冒汗的鼻尖，又抵着他的额头:

「那我该说……承蒙夸奖？」

话虽如此说，那根欲【嗯】物在黄少天的内里又涨大了一圈，随着缓慢又深重的一记一记顶撞、深埋直碾过那块敏【嗯】感的软肉。

黄少天觉得自己眼前直发白。

如果不是他确实不存在什么心脏病一类的疾患，他都要以为自己真能被喻文州干【嗯】死在床榻上了。

他艰难地手脚并用攀住喻文州的身体，他们的胸膛贴得很紧，两夥心脏隔着胸腔，几乎是共鸣，彼此呼应着。

呼之欲出的情愫在胸口快要爆炸了。

高【嗯】潮间，黄少天把喻文州的脑袋压在自己胸口:

「啊、啊——文州，你听、你听听……」

啊，好快。

「……唔……你听到、它说了什么？」

喻文州看着他被疼爱红了眼眶的模样，勾唇笑到:

「它说，你好钟意我。」

黄少天笑着眨了眨眼睛:

「回答正确……天哥奖你再来一次。」

「遵命，天哥。」喻文州顺从地埋头又吻了吻他的胸膛，然后又一次用狂风骤雨般的顶弄把黄少天带向情【嗯】欲的深渊。

—98:14:28—

—96:56:42—

到了第二轮终于也偃旗息鼓的时候，黄少天已然累得不想动弹。他半趴在喻文州的胸口——事实上曾经他并不喜欢这种行径，以前的床伴们并不是没有过趴他胸口的，可基本上都被他拨开了。而轮到他自己这样做的时候，他才明了，其中的安心感有多充分。

喻文州拨弄着他微长的发尾，几乎是耳语一般亲昵地同他说话:

「去浴室帮你清理一下？」

「好……」

黄少天腾地一下脸又红上了几分，可他能怎么办呢，腰上又酸又软，根本走不了几步的样子——前两晚还都是喻文州抱或者扶着他去浴室清理的。

没办法，只能这样了。

那些黏糊糊的东西在他走到浴室的途中总有要顺着两条腿流下来的错觉。

五分钟后坐在大浴缸里等热水放满的黄少天，看着淋浴间里冲澡的喻文州的背影，又不禁在心里嘀咕:

哇艹，什么都别说了，理想型。

赶紧多看俩眼……任务结束后估计就得分道扬镳了。

想到这黄少天又不禁低落起来，无精打采地拨弄起水面来。

喻文州偷眼瞄着他的一举一动，终是忍不住也坐进浴缸，把人捞在怀里，顺带把头搁在黄少天的肩上，沉吟了会儿终是开口:

「说起来，我今天在底层发现了很关键性的证据。」

「嗯？我在甲板上什么都还没调查到……话说文州你发现什么了？」瞬间黄少天便来了精神。

「少天其实也发现了吧，船上卖【嗯】春的工作者越来越少了……实际上是被玩残或者玩死了，就被处理掉了。」

「……」黄少天先是沉默，他被喻文州揽在怀里，贴在对方的胸口上，听着里头与语气相差甚远的、并不平静的心跳，多少也能猜测得到喻文州到底看到了什么。而后他也冷静地开口:「我靠……你的意思是，就像那天早晨……从夹板抛【嗯】尸这样？我靠，太没有人性了吧——性【嗯】工作者也是人啊怎么能这样！」

「正确，但不仅是如此，未处理的尸【嗯】体几乎堆满了一个冷藏库。而且那些尸【嗯】体大多是残缺不全的……所以我怀疑这个团伙很有可能会杀死他们之后还要留下点什么作为留念，这样的话，我们要是找得到放置「纪念品」的地方的话，接下来就很好办了。」

喻文州的声音里透露着公式化的平静冷意。

实际上黄少天知晓他并不平静。

黄少天靠在喻文州的怀里，听彼此的心跳缠绕的响动，终是扭过头、闭着眼去亲吻了他的嘴唇。

「行吧，总之你要给我记住，我在这里，我会陪着你的。」

「谢谢少天。」

喻文州的语气里又缀满了笑意。

—90:07:31—

生物钟是样很神奇的东西，比如喻文州的、再比如黄少天的。

他们几乎是同时地醒了过来，睡眼惺忪地对视，然后拥抱对方，在即将要接吻之前喻文州被黄少天慵懒地用手指抵住嘴唇，打发他起床去了浴室:

「不行，你没刷牙、我也没刷牙……快起床去洗漱！」

喻文州挠挠睡乱了的头发，不禁在镜子前吃吃笑了出声——实际上根本没什么好笑的，在一旁习惯性早起放水的黄少天疑惑地瞥了他一眼:

「文州，你傻啦？」

「没。」只是觉得，你好可爱。

而后喻文州开始给自己的下巴抹剃须膏——放完水的黄少天洗了手，接过他手里的安全剃须刀执意要给他刮下巴。

被人用剃须刀刮下巴的感觉很微妙。喻文州想，当然他知道船上提供的剃须刀很安全，但是这样子全然把自己的性命安全交托出去，在工作任务之外，是第一次。

「真羡慕少天不长胡茬。」

完事后喻文州伸手摸了摸黄少天光洁的下巴，被对方轻轻拍了下手背:

「连续熬个一星期的时候，我可是连蘑菇都快能长出来的啦！」

黄少天又把他推到全身镜前，欣赏了几秒两人之间小且微妙的体格差之后，末了把椅子上皱巴巴的衣服扔到他手上:「赶快穿衣服，着凉了天哥还得费心思照顾你！」

喻文州听话地点点头，开始扣皱巴巴的衬衫的扣子。

他就不戳破黄少天现在耳朵都红得快能滴出血来的事了吧？

—89:12:19—

结伴回房间换了身休闲服，两人又结伴出现在餐厅里。端来咖啡和红茶的女侍应生有些羡慕地看着喻文州给黄少天整理领口刚别上的餐巾，不禁开口感慨:

「先生，你们可真是让人羡慕的一对。」

「是啊，他是个很体贴的恋人。」黄少天接着女孩子的话茬说了下去，然后把切好的蜂糖热松饼给喻文州的盘子里叉去了一块。

等女侍应生端着托盘离开后，喻文州从桌上的花篮里抽下一支玫瑰，伸过去碰碰黄少天的脸颊。

「要我断言的话，少天也是个很体贴的恋人。」

「承蒙夸奖啦……」

黄少天冲他眨了眨眼睛，又勾了勾指头。

喻文州便恭敬不如从命地倾身。

玫瑰的芬芳混在咖啡的醇香中。

隔着一张小圆台的距离在即将到来的亲吻里显得微不足道。

甜的。

黄少天如此断言这个吻，因为喻文州的齿间、唇舌间，满是加了牛奶的红茶的香甜。

甜的。

喻文州如此断言这个吻，因为黄少天。

因为黄少天是甜的。

—TBC—


End file.
